Digimon Explorers: Rewritten
by Aubrie1234
Summary: The digidestined go on an adventure together, with people and digimon coming from seasons 1-5. Some of My OCs also appear in the story as well. This is the Rewritten Version.
1. Prologue

Digimon Explorers: Rewritten

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, this is the rewrite I was telling you guys about. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lots of things start off with legends. Well, this legend right here is one of the most important. It tells a story that could change the lives of everyone everywhere. It begins with the birth of the Digital World. Yes, I said Digital _World_, because all the worlds were together at one time. At the same time, its protector and the first digimon ever was born. It was a Mega-level known as Wolfmon; he was a pure white wolf that only had one purpose: to protect the Digital World. He also had eternal life to watch over the growing world.

He founded the powers of digimon that eventually became their families: Dragon, Beast, Machine/Mutant, Insect/Plant, Holy, Dark, Bird, and Aquan; he founded their attributes: Vaccine, Virus, Data, Free, and Variable. He also brought the first digimon for each attribute and family into the world by using the extra data left over from the creation of the Digital World. He knew these digimon would one day populate the entire world.

He also knew that darkness was coming. He knew that if he was ever defeated by it, the Digital World would be in peril. That was why he created a digital human known as Gennai to help him gather forces to protect the world. Wolfmon, Gennai, and the good digimon held off the darkness for quite a long time after that. But, the darkness wouldn't stay down.

Unfortunately for them, Gennai and Wolfmon were both getting older. Wolfmon loved his friend and never wanted him to die, but his power he had used all that time ago was nearly gone. He summoned what he had left and did two things: he gave Gennai eternal life in hopes of him leading on the fight, and he created the Crests. There were many, each representing a human aspect; however, the darkness didn't want the Crests to fall into the hands of Gennai and the defenders of light. It tried many raids in hopes of destroying them, but they weren't successful. They did do one thing, though; many of the Crests were lost, and they became known as the Lost Crests. That's another legend for another time, though.

The remaining crests were the weakest out of all the crests Wolfmon had created, but they were the only ones left. Courage, Light, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Love, Kindness, Sincerity, Miracles, and Fate were the remaining 11 crests, and they were the Digital World's last hope if it ever came to the point where the darkness grew too strong. Wolfmon hoped that it wouldn't happen, but he was wrong.

The darkness knew there was a protector from the start; they wanted Wolfmon gone because, without him, who could the defenders believe in to lead and fight the darkness? They all loved Gennai, but they couldn't imagine their lives without their protector. The darkness' attacks had all been aimed at either Wolfmon, Gennai, or the Crests, but after the creation of the Crests, they soon found a new goal. The Crests had taken away Wolfmon's power and now he was weak. He was planning to go into a deep sleep to recharge his powers at a secluded location, they learned. Before, his power kept the darkness from going anywhere near him. But, without his powers, it gave them the chance to try out a power they hadn't been able to use before.

Wolfmon's escort was destroyed, but not without a major fight. It gave the darkness a big blow, but not as big as what it was planning to do to the Light. They captured Wolfmon and infected him with darkness, turning him into DarkZoomamon. He was now a giant black wolf with giant bat wings, very sharp claws, human-like abilities, a tail that could stretch to any length and act as a third hand, enhanced senses and speed, and new powers. He now had eternal life, and many powers. However, he was also now the biggest threat to the light; his new powers also allowed him to teleport to new worlds and cause discord and destruction, threatening the light there.

Once Gennai found out about this, he was devastated. He knew his best friend was now his enemy, but he didn't want to hurt him. That left him with one option: force DarkZoomamon into the recharging sleep Wolfmon was going to have. However, the defenders weren't able to do this since DarkZoomamon was too powerful. Gennai was forced to use the Crests, all 11, to seal his friend away. Afterwords, Gennai became the new light in the darkness, but not without a price.

During the battle that eventually sealed DarkZoomamon away, DZ (short for DarkZoomamon) used one of his new powers to split the Digital World into several others, linking with different human worlds. What he didn't count on, however, was that each world had a small division of defenders, which would grow into major defenses against other evils. Once he was sealed, he also caused trouble, though it was over time; his darkness infected the land around his prison, turning it into the Darklands, home to the darkness. This was the first legend. This legend now leads up to what is happening in the Digital World of the Crest Digidestined.

* * *

_**Tada! What do you think of the Prologue? R&amp;R, please!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Digimon Explorers: Rewritten

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

In the middle of the night, a lone figure is running; it's heading to the Darklands. Its mission? Free DarkZoomamon. It's master was Myotismon, which gave it this mission _only_ as a last resort if he didn't win. This figure was a BlackWereGarurumon, and it was picking up its pace. It was almost there, to the prison. The reason this was a last resort was because Myotismon wasn't stupid; he knew DarkZoomamon was very powerful and had the ability to defeat the Digidestined if they ever crossed paths. But, DZ would rule the Digital World as his own; Myotismon wanted to rule it, and he didn't want DZ to challenge him for it. Which lead up to now.

It stopped at the lip of a crater, which would only seem as a meteor crater to anyone visiting the Darklands. However, at the bottom, was the heart of the lands and where most of the darkness was concentrated: DarkZoomamon's prison. It was a stone hill, seemingly indifferent than the landscape outside the crater, but it was the right place. The BlackWereGarurumon skidded down the side of the crater until it was at the bottom, then walked up to the hill. It was at least twice the digimon's size and seemed to radiate evil. The digimon pulled out a black crystal and put it into a small opening in the side of the hill. This was no ordinary crystal, however; this crystal contained all the evil from certain digimon: Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and even Apocalymon.

This was a dangerous procedure, however. There was no telling what would happen after this, so the digimon backed away. The crystal pulsed with darkness, the pulsations flowing over the hill's surface, and the ground started to shake. The digimon smiled; Darkness itself was about to be unleashed. As the pulsations grew faster and stronger, so did the shaking. Suddenly, the hill exploded, and there, hovering... was DarkZoomamon.

**"Ahh... So good to be free again." **he said, then gently landed. He looked at the BlackWereGarurumon.

**"So, you're the one that freed me? If I was anyone else, I would thank you. However," **Before the digimon even knew it, DarkZoomamon had damaged it enough to where it burst into data.

**"I'm not." **he said, sheathing his claws and looking up into the sky, **"I'm back, Gennai. You'd better have some good protectors this time."**

* * *

Elsewhere, Gennai knew what happened. He felt the darkness greatly increase, and the only other time he had felt it was long ago.

"He's back..." he whispered, looking up into the sky, "I was afraid of this. Even the Digidestined won't be able to defeat him now. They will need help." He summoned three portals, each showing a digimon. The one on the left had Azulongmon, the middle had Seraphimon, and the last had Craniamon.

"Good to see you, Gennai, but is there something wrong?" Craniamon asked.

"_He's_ back, and the kids will need all the help they can get." he said, worrisome.

"I did sense an increase in the darkness but I didn't know it was him. I'll send the Digidestined from my world." Seraphimon said, shutting of the portal's communication.

"I will as well." "Count me in." both Azulongmon and Craniamon said, and soon they were gone as well. It left Gennai alone, and he sent a signal to his Digidestined. He thought about it, then opened another portal. This one had the silhouette of a digimon, however.

"DarkZoomamon's back, I know." the digimon said, "What is it you need my help for, old friend?"

"I want the Digidestined to go on a journey to meet you. They need to learn of the past to know more about DarkZoomamon. Besides... I believe they will learn something more on this journey." He gave a sad smile. The digimon nodded.

"I believe in you Gennai. I will be waiting." he said, then the connection ended. Gennai sighed.

"I know they are powerful, especially all of them together, but I am still worried. I barely sealed him away last time; they might not stand a chance."

* * *

"Did you guys get Gennai's SOS too?" Tai asked after everyone had appeared in the Computer Lab.

"Yeah; but, Gennai never sends an SOS. This isn't good, whatever it is." Mimi said. She was visiting Japan for the week.

"I hope it's nothing we won't be able to beat." Sora said, "But, then again..."

"Think positive, guys." Davis said, trying to cheer them up, "It might be nothing after all."

"Fat chance." T.K. said, "Whatever Gennai sent an SOS for, it's not _nothing_."

"I have to side with T.K. on this one, Davis." Ken said, "It must be something major if Gennai's sending an SOS."

"Let's just go before some of us worry ourselves too much." Matt interrupted. They entered the world and went to Gennai's house, where they found him waiting for them, yet worried.

"I'm glad that you made it, DigiDestined." he said, "And I have some terrible news."

"Please tell me Myotismon isn't back again." Kari asked. Gennai chuckled.

"No, Kari; he isn't." He then grew serious once again, "The threat this time is much worse." They looked at each other.

"Even worse than Diaboromon, Myotismon, or Quartzmon?" Joe asked.

"Worse than all of them combined." The DigiDestined's and digimon's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"What, or _who_, are we going up against?" Gatomon asked.

"An old enemy of mine, who I believe is not only out for revenge, but who wants to take over or destroy the Digital World." he said, "His name is DarkZoomamon, and he will be the most powerful foe you will have ever met. Because of that, I've asked a few friends of mine to send the other digidestined form other worlds."

"Like Rika and Takuya?" Cody asked. Gennai nodded.

"They won't get here right away and I'm not sure where they'll appear, so I'm going to contact you on your D-Terminal as soon as I know. I also want you to go and see an old friend of mine. He knows the history of the DigiWorld better than anyone, so he can inform you better on what's going on."

"Where can we find him?" Izzy asked.

"There are a range of mountains quite far out in the heart of Server, which is where you can find him. Even though you can travel there by flight, I would suggest walking. Strong gusts and headwinds protect the place and keep anyone from flying towards it at all."

"Man, this place sounds gusty." Gomamon said.

"It's just a protection precaution that was activation when DarkZoomamon came back. His attacks most involve trickery that can turn even the greatest of friends against each other." Matt and Davis knew this was directed mostly at them, since they held the Crests of Friendship, but everyone was shocked at what he said next.

"His attacks aren't affected by the Crests of Light or Hope, though, which makes him a tough opponent to beat. You won't be able to stop his attacks with either crest, and the two crests have as much power against him as the other crests do, unfortunately."

"So, what you're saying is," Ken pieced together, "That the Crests of Hope and Light won't do as much damage as they usually would against him as they would against regular darkness?" Gennai nodded and Kari and T.K. looked down, knowing they wouldn't be as of much help as they usually would.

"I'm sorry I have to impose all of this on you kids at a time like this, especially since you're going to have to travel for a while. I didn't intend this and I would have told you ahead of time if I had the chance." he said and sighed, "It's just that this is so important that it can't wait."

"Good thing we told our parents where we were going before we came." Tai said, "That way they know where we went and won't get worried; at least, not too badly. Being gone for quite a while is going to make them worry beyond belief!"

"Well, let's get going; we've got quite the trip ahead of us." Sora said. As they left the building, they waved goodbye to Gennai.

"We'll beat DarkZoomamon just like we did our other enemies!" Davis told him as they walked up the stairs and out of the lake where the man lived. Gennai sighed after the water closed behind them.

_I wish it was that easy, Davis. If it was, I would have been able to save him so long ago instead of sealing him away. _he thought.

* * *

"The mountain range he talked about is northeast of here. We'll have to travel throughout various landscapes to get there." Izzy said as he checked the location of the range on his computer.

"Which includes a few forests, a desert, a path along a cliff..." Yolei looked over the map and said aloud their obstacles.

"And we'll need to be careful if we run into DarkZoomamon. If Gennai was that worried over a single digimon, then it must be bad." Joe said.

"Especially since the Crests of Hope and Light will do as much damage against him as the others crests would..." T.K. sighed. Matt put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Don't forget, the other digidestined are coming. They'll help us take down DarkZoomamon, even without the powers of light or hope on our side." Tai did the same to his sister. They cheered up slightly, but not by much. They then headed towards where the mountains were, starting their long adventure.

* * *

Because of his speed and agility, DZ had made it to Gennai's house from the Darklands, which was even farther away that the mountain range. He had made it there just as the DigiDestined had left Gennai and heard their conversation.

_No matter what you do to me, Gennai, _he thought with a sneer, _You can never keep me away for long. As for the group, the best way to break them up would to make them fight and separate before eliminating the Guardian of Friendship, who holds them together._

* * *

They felt like they were being watched, but they couldn't be sure. They soon came upon a forest that seemed strangely familiar to the original digidestined.

"We have to go through here, and there aren't any other ways to get to the other side besides flying." Izzy said, checking his laptop.

"And we've already ruled that out, so walking it is." Patamon sighed. Kari then remembered something about the forest.

"Guys, isn't this the same forest where we fought Puppetmon?"

"Now that you mention it..." The others eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Kari? It was over four years ago..." Agumon asked.

"I'm pretty sure, look at the ground." She pointed to a certain spot. They looked and saw what looked like strips of grass on the ground.

"Puppetmon's moving ground. How could we forget? He pretty much tied me up and sent me on one of those things while he captured T.K." Matt grumbled.

"At least I proved to you that I wasn't as such a little kid as before." T.K. said.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" V-mon asked. The older group explained.

"So, basically, if we go in there, we're heading for one heck of a wild ride." Armadillomon said.

"That is, if we stay together this time." Biyomon said.

"Hopefully it won't end up like last time. I'm not getting tied up by a digimon again." Matt said.

"And I'm not getting captured by a digimon again, either." T.K. added.

"I'd say it was just as bad as what happened while Matt and I were protecting Kari from Myotismon, maybe worse." Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Hawkmon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I sorta almost got choked to death by a Phantomon; I don't mean this in any bad way, but if Kari hadn't given herself up, I would have died for sure." Matt muttered, though everyone heard him.

"You just had to let him grab you, didn't you?"

"Hey! I didn't mean to and you know that! I thought this was past us after we defeated Myotismon?"

"It is, I just wanted to make sure you got the point. T.K. would have been devastated if you were gone."

"I know that." he said, "But it was our job to protect Kari and I knew that if I did die, I was leaving T.K. in good hands." Matt then turned to the others.

"Sorry about that; I don't think we meant to bring that up." he said, sending a small glare at Sora. She returned it and the others saw that now might not be the best time to ask more about what happened.

"Let's just go, why don't we?" Palmon suggested. They nodded, then entered. Unknown to them, DZ followed. He had heard what they said and got the greatest idea, smiling evilly.

* * *

They walked for a while and soon came upon a clearing in the forest. DZ decided to make his move now and attacked.

**"_Darkness of Distrust!_" **He whispered it so that they wouldn't hear. This attack was made of invisible waves that usually made digimon fight with each other instantly and wear off after a while, but this was used on humans instead, so it had different effects. Just one wrong step in words would make them start fighting and it would also wear off, but he had aimed this at the humans so the digimon weren't effected. It also didn't effect Matt or Davis because their crests of Friendship had protected them. The same couldn't be said for the others...

* * *

"We're lost! How are we going to get out of here _again_?!"

"I don't know! It's been four years and half of us haven't even been here before!"

"What difference does that make?! We're stuck here until we find a way out!" The digimon were trying to make their partners stop fighting, but it wasn't working. Davis, V-mon, Matt, and Gabumon were standing off to the side, watching.

"What's with them?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." Matt turned to his digimon, "Do you think this might be DarkZoomamon's doing?"

"I think it might." he said, "Gennai DID say his attacks included trickery, like this."

"Do you think it might wear off?" V-mon asked. Gabumon shook his head.

"I have no idea. My guess is that this attack has only been used on digimon before, so there might be different effects on humans."

"I wonder why it didn't affect us..." Davis mused. Matt then noticed something.

"Aw, not again!" he said. They noticed they were moving farther away from the others and gathering speed.

"Don't tell me we're on one of Puppetmon's moving grounds again?" Gabumon asked.

"You guys said the controller for it was destroyed! How's it doing it again?" V-mon asked as they continued moving away. Out of sight from either group, DZ had dug his claws into the strip of ground those four had been standing on and started moving it, so that they would be separated from the others without knowing it was him. Farther up the moving path, however, it split into two directions.

"Uh oh." Davis said before they reached the two paths. The side Davis and V-mon were on separated from the side with Matt and Gabumon and took them to two different places. The paths slowed down and eventually stopped; Davis and V-mon's path actually curved back around, having them not far from where they had been standing before; Matt and Gabumon's path was straighter and had them farther away than the other two. DZ doubted that Davis could hold the teams together because of the attitude he had seen of the boy and his digimon so far, so he only went after Matt.

* * *

"I vote for never doing that again." Matt said, slightly dizzy from the ride. Gabumon was as well.

"I second that!" After getting their senses back, they looked around. They were beside the same lake four years ago when Cherrymon tricked them.

"Is it just me, or do we seem to be taking a trip down Memory Lane?"

"What?"

"It's an expression, Gabumon. It means that we're going through places that we were in before, like a long time ago."

"Oh. In that case, I think you're right, Matt."

"Thanks, buddy." He then walked over to the lake and off the strip of ground.

"I am not stepping on that crazy ground again." Gabumon followed quickly.

"I agree with you there. I don't want to be taken who-knows-where in this forest again." Matt laughed.

"Don't worry, Gabumon, I don't think we will!" he chuckled. Gabumon smiled, happy he had made his friend laugh, though he had no idea how. DZ then got to the edge of the forest and saw them.

_Now's my chance. _He then used his attack once again on them. He aimed for both of them because, though the crest was powerful, it didn't have enough power to protect them both. So, it protected the one who needed the most protection: Matt, the bearer of the Crest. As Matt finished laughing, Gabumon's face suddenly darkened into a frown.

"Well, now that we're had our fun-"

"Were you laughing with me or at me, Matt?" The blond was surprised at this.

"What? I would never-" The digimon cut him off.

"How should I trust you if you really were laughing _at_ me?!" Gabumon glared at Matt, who was very surprised at this turn of events.

"Gabumon, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I would never hurt your feelings in any way if I had the chance. You know it, so why are you acting this way?"

"You're lying! You've always done this, haven't you?! If front of me, in front of the others, behind my back, even while we were separated these years!" Matt was now starting to get angry.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?! You're my friend, Gabumon, nothing will change that. You were just fine a minute ago, too!"

"What if I just learned that you were laughing at me instead of laughing at something else?!"

"If you think that, then fine by me! Go wherever you want, I don't want to see you again!" Matt turned away, and so did Gabumon.

"Neither do I!" The digimon then ran off. Matt felt tears in his eyes.

_Gabumon, why do you think I lied to you? _he thought, feeling himself crying, _We've been friends for years; I would never do such a thing! _DarkZoomamon then decided to make his move. Matt's head snapped up at a noise, which came from the bushes.

"Who's there?" he called, now wishing Gabumon had been there with him. A giant black wolf with red eyes, black wings, and spines poking out of its back strolled out of the bushes and looked towards where Gabumon had gone.

**"Seems you had a falling out with your digimon." **it said. DZ was actually using his attack, Dark Believer, to make Matt believe whatever he said. He had used it on other digimon before with promising effects, so why wouldn't it do the same with humans?

"Who are you?" Matt had ignored the question and this peeked DZ's interest.

_Seems the Crest is making an all-out effort to protect its charge. But, even with the protection, nothing has managed to stand up to my Dark Believer attack before. How would a single crest make any difference? _DZ thought.

**"I'm DarkZoomamon. I suppose Gennai has told you about me?"**

"Not much, but I know when to believe him and when not to." Matt backed away slightly from the digimon.

**"Well, I don't think he's the man you think he is."**

"Everyone has secrets, even him. I like to keep my privacy, so I don't pry into other people's business."

**"What about your digimon? He got mad at you because he thought you had been fooling him all this time. I can actually see that, since you're a loner and all."**

"What do you know about being a loner?" Before he knew what had happened, DarkZoomamon had gotten so close to Matt that he was almost on top of him and he could swear the digimon's eyes were glowing angrily.

**"You have no _idea_, human!" **he seethed, **"I've been sealed away for hundreds of years with no-one to talk to. NO ONE." **He then backed off to where he had been standing before, his eyes not glowing anymore.

**"Now, seeing as your digimon doesn't seem to be coming back any time soon, how about we make a deal?" **Matt recovered from his shock and looked warily at the digimon.

"What _kind_ of deal?" he asked.

**"How about I become your new partner? I could help you achieve things beyond what Gabumon could ever do. Besides, we're so much alike. I've been alone for centuries, you're a loner. We're the perfect match!" **Matt was hesitant.

"I don't know..." DZ's eyes narrowed.

**"Did that fight with your ex-partner not teach you _anything_? He doesn't want to see you again, and you don't either. I, however, am loyal to the end. Gennai locked me away because of one simple mistake, though I was still loyal to him. If I was your partner, I would never leave."**

"You wouldn't?" A dark aura was surrounding Matt, and DZ smirked. The aura meant that his attack was almost done. Besides making whoever heard it believe him, they would be under his control. The dark aura only signified that.

**"Of course not! Most digimon are loyal to a fault, even digimon with human partners; some, like me, are very loyal and would never leave their friends' side. I'll be your friend and partner until the end, Matt." **The aura became even darker before disappearing, and there was a change to the boy. DarkZoomamon was in complete control of Matt now, though he would make it seem Matt was in control of him, and his eyes were dull; they almost seemed like they had no life, but they were just clouded over by the attack, now that DZ was the one in control and the Guardian of Friendship was his slave.

"If you're my partner now, then I won't need this anymore." The boy brought out his digivice before throwing it into the lake. He then turned back to DZ.

**"I suppose you want to do something about Gabumon?" **the digimon asked.

"No, but I'm going to need a digivice and I want to check on my brother." he said. DarkZoomamon gathered some energy in his hand and formed it into a digivice, except it was black with a gray screen, buttons, and antenna. It had a black cord connected to the back, allowing it to hang on things.

**"I can't digivolve, but this will keep you connected to me. I can grow stronger because of you, and I can help you grow stronger as well." **Matt took the digivice and smiled before hanging it around his neck.

"I think we're going to get along just fine. Now, let's go find my brother."

* * *

**_Uh oh! What do you think is going to happen now? R&amp;R, readers!_**


	3. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

**I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

**This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

**Here are the rules:**

**1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

**2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

**3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

**4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

**Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
